Beloved Ones
by Corail86
Summary: I tre migliori duellanti dell'Accademia, Zane, Atticus e Alexis, il loro rapporto, visto da lei, e la sua evoluzione


**Beloved Ones**

****

Non chiedetemi come sia possibile, io stessa stento a credere di aver scritto una fic su Yu-Gi-Oh GX. Soprattutto sapendo che non mi piace. Allora, perché buttar giù qualcosa ? Perché, al contrario dell'anime (ma per il manga è lo stesso…chiedo scusa ai fan, forse son troppo grande per amare questo tipo di opera), sbirciando per caso lo schermo mentre mio fratello guardava un episodio, mi ha colpita un personaggio, Alexis Rodhes. E poiché è solo una comparsa alla quale Shippo (my little brother) non da molta attenzione, mi ha incuriosita. L' ho vista per la prima volta mentre spiegava al protagonista che non si può imporre a qualcuno di provare dei sentimenti. Opinione che condivido, e che mi ha ricordato una mia fic, **_Al Cuore non si comanda_**. Poiché, se la trama di un'opera non mi piace, mi colpisce al contrario un personaggio, penso che magari ci sono altri soggetti potenzialmente interessanti. E così ho 'conosciuto' Zane Truesdale, che all'archetipo del bel tenebroso imbattibile aggiunge anche una schiettezza micidiale. Interessante. Dulcis in fundo, si scopre che Alexis ha un fratello maggiore, misteriosamente scomparso dall'Accademia, e diventato cattivo. Ora voi sapete quanto io sia incline ad amare i cattivi, vero ?

In conclusione, la fic è nata unicamente dall'interesse per questi tre personaggi.

Il danno ? Mi è piaciuto scriverla, e sentendo una canzone (Futari no Seaside, alias Our Seaside di Tommy February) non sono riuscita a togliermi dalla mente l'immagine di Alexis e Zane al faro, luogo in cui s'incontrano quasi sempre. Di conseguenza, ne è nata un'altra fic, **To the Lighthouse**, che credo verrà presto a far compagnia a questa storia…

Buona lettura ! **The Dreamer**

****

Strano, come a volte il destino si prenda gioco delle persone. Proprio quest'anno, in cui entravo nell'Accademia del Duellante per ritrovare Atti, venni a sapere della sua scomparsa. Atticus Rodhes, il mio amato fratello, uno dei migliori duellanti della scuola, scomparso nel nulla, come tanti altri studenti dell'attuale dormitorio abbandonato. Dopo due anni di preparazione per accedere a quest'istituto, quando finalmente ero assegnata all'Obelisk Blu.

Nessuno sa cosa sia successo, dove siano questi ragazzi, e gli archivi coprono le scomparse con ipotetiche richieste di trasferimento per studi all'estero. Solo recentemente ho scoperto la verità, dolorosa ma non irrimediabile. Per due lunghissimi anni, Atticus è stato prigioniero del Regno delle Ombre, posseduto da un potere maligno. Se Jaden non l'avesse sconfitto, forse adesso sarebbe ancora uno dei Cavalieri delle Ombre. Ma i postumi sono pesanti. Due anni nell'oscurità, e poi un coma profondo.

Credevo di averlo perso per sempre, e soffocavo dal dolore, portando quotidianamente una maschera di spensieratezza. Tuttavia, una persona l' ha riconosciuta come falsa, ha capito il mio stato d'animo. E qui, ennesimo gioco del destino. Proprio la scomparsa di Atticus mi ha permesso di stabilire un legame col suo migliore amico, l'inavvicinabile Zane Truesdale. Probabilmente non ci saremmo mai parlati, visto che lui sembra evitare accuratamente tutte le ragazze dell'Accademia. O forse, stando entrambi con mio fratello, avremmo fatto comunque conoscenza. Non so.Ciò di cui sono sicura, è che in nessun caso mi sarei mai sentita tanto vicina a lui, se Atticus non fosse scomparso. Vera e propria ironia della sorte, che un evento spiacevole ne porti in conseguenza uno piacevole. Perché la presenza di Zane è stata per me fondamentale. Se non ci fosse stato lui, credo che mi sarei lasciata travolgere dal dubbio e dalla disperazione. Invece, questo ragazzo così silenzioso e schietto mi ha dato il coraggio di guardare avanti.

Se adesso non ci fossero i Cavalieri delle Ombra a minacciarci, sarei davvero felice. Ho ritrovato il mio amato Atti, ho trovato un amico davvero speciale, e posso finalmente vederli entrambi, tutti i giorni.

Ma so che questa felicità non è destinata a durare. Se riusciremo a sconfiggere i nostri nemici, Atticus e Zane finiranno il loro terzo, ultimo anno qui all'Accademia, e poi andranno via. Rimarrò di nuovo sola, per altri due anni... So che non è giusto parlare così, che il mio è un comportamento egoista, e che anche dopo la loro partenza ci saranno comunque Jaden, Syrus, Jasmine, Bastion, Chazz e tutti gli altri. Ma mancheranno le due persone a me più care. Forse è per questo che scrivo queste pagine, da quando sono entrambi in infermeria, Atti in via di guarigione, Zane per riprendersi dalla sconfitta subita contro Camula, che ha mandato anche lui nel Regno delle Ombre. Pagine e pagine di aneddoti su questi due ragazzi, da portare sempre con me. Voglio trascorrere più tempo possibile con loro, memorizzare tutti i momenti, i ricordi, le espressioni, rinchiuderli in un cassetto del mio cuore e custodirli preziosamente, per tirarli fuori quando sentirò la loro mancanza. So bene che, anche se ci ritrovassimo tutti e tre, tra due anni, le cose sarebbero diverse, forse più complicate. Ma va bene così. Per ora siamo insieme. Per ora sono felice. Alexis chiuse il quaderno proprio quando la campana annunciava la fine delle lezioni. Stare in classe mentre loro erano in infermeria le pesava molto, così, durante quelle interminabili ore, riempiva fogli di cui solo lei conosceva il contenuto. Poi, quotidianamente, usciva in fretta, lasciava tutto il superfluo nel dormitorio, e si dirigeva verso una stanza dalle mura bianche, dove sedeva al capezzale del fratello, tra il letto di lui e quello di Zane, che era lì da pochi giorni. Momenti preziosi e irripetibili. Anche ora, mentre parlava a sottovoce con Atticus perché Zane sembrava addormentato, percepiva un'atmosfera speciale. La porta si aprì, ed entrò Syrus. Si sedette dall'altro lato del letto del fratello, che aveva aperto gli occhi. "Ben svegliato!" gli dissero il piccolo Slifer e la giovane Obelisk. Rimase a fissarli un poco, il viso impassibile come sempre. L'amico sorrise, intuendo che in realtà il Kaiser non si era mai addormentato. Era proprio da lui fingere di esserlo per permettere ad Alexis di godere della compagnia del fratello. Anche lei sembrava aver capito il gesto pieno di tatto, e gli sorrise riconoscente. Dopo tutto quel tempo senza notizie l'uno dell'altra, i due Rodhes avevano tanto da raccontarsi, e fu così che ripresero a parlare, mentre Syrus riassumeva per Zane la mattinata appena trascorsa. Rimasero così per un po', in serenità. Sapevano tutti e quattro che più tardi sarebbe arrivato Jaden a portare scompiglio in camera. La bionda ragazza si alzò per prendere da bere ad Atticus, proprio mentre Syrus pose al fratello maggiore una domanda che continuava a tornargli in mente : "Senti, ma come mai rimani in infermeria ? Il medico ha detto che potevi anche riposare nella tua camera, avrebbe mandato qualcuno lì se ne avevi bisogno...". In effetti, il Kaiser evitava, per quanto possibile, di stare troppo con gli altri, e possedeva una camera tutta per sé nel dormitorio dell'Obelisk Blu. Ma i suoi occhi si posarono sull'amico, nel letto vicino, e poi sulla porta, da cui riapparve Alexis con due lattine. Glie ne tese una, sorridendo. La sua bibita preferita. Poiché il fratellino aspettava una risposta, gliela diede, pacata e concisa come sempre, ma strana nel contenuto : "La compagnia", ed aprì la lattina. Atticus sorrise enigmatico, Syrus rimase a fissare il fratello come se fosse impazzito, e Alexis osservò le loro facce, cercando di capire quale fosse l'argomento di cui discutevano. Ma le bastò vedere qualcosa che somigliava vagamente all'affetto brillare negli occhi di Zane, per intuire la verità. Gli sorrise col cuore. Era felice. 


End file.
